That Banshee, Revenge
by Raja Kadal
Summary: Hasrat yang telah lama dipendam berubah menjadi dendam. Aku harus menemukan Pangeranku dan menyingkirkan semua penghalang di antara kami. Hanya aku dan kau—dengan sedikit bantuan takdir dan iblis, aku pasti menang. [Fic Kumpulan Oneshot FESI Rated M yang berbeda genre dari 4 author berbeda]


**Kumpulan Oneshot Eyeshield rated M dengan genre yang berbeda yang disajikan oleh empat author berbeda pula. Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**Raja Kadal mempersembahkan**

**.**

**:::That Banshee, Revenge:::**

**Eyeshield21©**

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

.

AU

.

_Ingatan tentangnya, akan selalu ada walau ia sudah tidak dapat kusentuh. Aku akan menunggu jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu kembali. Menunggu dan menunggu. Tapi apa kau tahu, Pangeranku? Menunggu—sudah bukan caraku lagi._

.

.

.

**-Sena POV-**

"_**Bunuh. Bunuh saja dia. Dia memuakkan. Bunuh saja. Ayolah, bunuh dia, Sena!"**_

Bukan aku.

Sudah jelas apa yang kukerjakan saat ini bukan aku yang melakukannya. Benar-benar bukan aku. Kau tahu kan, kalau memang ada hal yang didasarkan pada keinginanmu sendiri—entah buruk atau baik, itu hasil kerjamu. Keinginanmu. Hasratmu. Berasal dari otakmu dan semua bagian dari tubuhmu pun menjadi saksinya.

Tetapi, bagaimana kalau kau dikendalikan?

Dalam kasusku ini, aku dikendalikan oleh suara.

Suara?

Ya. Suara gadis yang ceria namun sekaligus bengis. Ceria dan bengis. Kau tak salah membaca.

Apa aku terlihat berbohong di sini? Sebenarnya memang aku berbohong.

Suara itu—ceria dan lebih dari sekedar bengis. Terserah kalau kau tak mau percaya.

"_**Selamat karena kau telah membunuhnya untukku, Sena! Aku akan memberimu hadiah suatu saat nanti, deh! Hihihi."**_

Apa kubilang.

Yang kulakukan ini pasti mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang jadi kenyataan seperti dua yang tahun lalu. Ya. Pasti.

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan menerpa wajahku. Angin itu seakan bertanya apa yang kulakukan di halaman belakang sekolah senja hari seperti ini. Memang, saat otakmu sedang kacau, kau jadi merasa angin, batu, rumput, bahkan patung Kinjiro Ninomiya yang sedang membaca dan menggendong setumpuk kayu—dapat melirik isi hatimu.

Kepalaku makin pusing. Pusing sekali. Seperti ditusuk-tusuk benda tumpul tak kasat mata. Benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Sepertinya otak kanan dan otak kiriku telah bercerai. Kasihan anak mereka, si otak kecil yang malang. Aku menceracau lagi.

Angin berhembus lagi—menguarkan wangi besi karatan yang makin membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut ngilu. Demi patung Kinjiro Ninomiya—yang tadi **melirik** ke arahku, kuharap gadis itu tidak merasukiku lagi!

Eh? Melirik?

Aku berani sumpah, patung batu Kinjiro Ninomiya itu tadi membalik halaman buku batu yang ia baca dan sekilas melirik ke arahku. Namun—siapa peduli sih? Yang sedang kuhadapi ini jauh lebih genting dari pada sekedar patung batu yang melirik.

Kulemparkan jauh-jauh cutter yang entah dari mana kudapatkan itu. Menurutku ini kontras sekali. Tangan kananku basah karena keringat, sedangkan tanganku yang kiri, berlumur cat merah paling anyir mahakarya dari dalam tubuh manusia. Darah. Bukan darahku. Bukan. Tentu saja bukan—yang benar saja.

Darah "orang lain" ini, mengundang dua sejoli _bluebottle_ dengan instingnya untuk mencari bangkai—bahagia sekali dua lalat hijau tak tahu diri itu berterbangan di atas leher orang yang tersungkur di hadapanku ini. Bermesraan riang di atas kematian orang. Dasar binatang.

Lagipula dia belum jadi bangkai. Terakhir kali kulihat, dia baru mati limabelas menit yang lalu. Seharusnya laki-laki ini masih dalam tahap permulaan mayat—alih-alih bangkai. Ya. Mayat.

Perutku mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mengeluarkan makan siangku. Natto dan sandwich tuna. Kalau sandwich yang kumuntahkan, mungkin masih bisa ditolerir. Tapi kalau natto? Membayangkannya membuatku benar-benar ingin menguras perut.

Sebaiknya aku cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Gawat sekali jika _security_ sekolah menemukanku. Menemukanku dalam keadaan sudah menewaskan salah seorang siswa. Menewaskan di sini sudah termasuk satu paket dengan menusuknya dari belakang, menyayat leher sampai urat nadinya putus, dan mengiris telinganya kemudian membungkus telinganya itu untuk _snack_ Cerberus—anjing liar ganas yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah.

Aku pasti sudah gila.

Tidak. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Aku masih seratus persen waras. Yang gila itu perempuan yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Semua salahnya. Salahkan dia karena membuatku membunuh orang-orang yang kucintai. Orangtuaku. Sahabatku. Dan sekarang, teman baruku.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus pulang. Mamori-neechan pasti sudah menungguku.

Matahari telah pulang ke peraduannya dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada malam yang gelap. Enam langkah pertama, aku berjalan seperti biasa. Mengapa lampu koridor sekolah tidak dinyalakan? Hanya ada satu lampu kecil yang sedari tadi berkedap-kedip dari ruang laboratorium biologi lantai empat yang dapat kulihat jelas dari lapangan. Malam ini tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bunyi apa itu?

Enam langkah kedua, aku mulai mempercepat langkah kakiku.

'**Srek. Srek. Srek. Srek.'**

Semakin jelaslah bunyinya. Jelas-jelas bukan bunyi biasa.

Enam langkah berikutnya, aku benar-benar sudah lari hampir secepat kilat menyeberangi lapangan. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak mendengar bunyi tak jelas itu. Syukurlah.

**Duk.**

Aku merasakan kalau kakiku tersandung sesuatu. Seperti sebuah bola.

Siapa yang iseng meletakkan bola di sini? Pasti seseorang lupa menyimpannya lagi di gudang setelah jam pelajaran olahraga.

Lain lagi kalau itu kepala manusia yang tiba-tiba menggelinding ke arahmu.

Eh? Kepala?

Dalam keremangan malam, di tengah lapangan beton ini aku menyipitkan mataku. Berharap mendapatkan sedikit cahaya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas.

Sial.

Baru kusadari kalau itu memang kepala manusia. Serentak—seperti terpeleset ke kolam yang beku di musim dingin, bulu romaku berdiri. Merinding seketika saat kepala itu menggelinding lagi dengan sendirinya menjauhiku. Aku buta kalau tidak melihat bahwa wajah di kepala itu tersenyum lebar.

Matanya hitam. Nyaris hanya berupa dua lubang hitam di tempat seharusnya mata berada.

Dadaku berdegup kencang.

Demi Cerberus, aku harap mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir!

"_**Berakhir, eh? Jangan harap kau bisa pergi dariku, Sena! Karena kau adalah Pangeranku. Hihihi. Maaf ya, teman-temanku memang jahil akhir-akhir ini. Hihihi…"**_

Suara gadis itu. Lagi.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." kataku lesu seraya membuka pintu rumah.

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat hari ini, merupakan sebuah misteri bagiku. Apapun itu, pantas disyukuri.

Seperti biasa, kakak angkatku, Mamori Anezaki dengan segala kelembutan hati yang jelas-jelas hanya orang-orang tertentu yang memilikinya—menyambutku dengan memakai apron pink dan membawa sendok sup yang panjang. Sepertinya ia sedang memasak.

"_Okaerinasai_, Sena-kun! Aku masak sup asparagus kesukaanmu. Bagaimana dengan sekolah—?"

Kata-kata Mamori terhenti saat melihat kemeja sekolahku bersimbah darah. Dia seperti tercengang.

"_Etto_… B-baju ini tadi terkena cat, _Nee_. Monta tak sengaja menumpahkan c-cat padaku." jelasku gugup.

"Benarkah, Sena-kun?"

Dia mendekatiku dan memeriksa kemejaku. Aku berusaha mencegahnya untuk tidak mengendus dan meraba nodanya namun gagal.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sungguh." kataku akhirnya.

"Ini darah." balasnya pelan.

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting.

Dia menarik tanganku. Memaksaku duduk di sofa dan menunggu sebentar. Menit-menit berlalu hingga saat kusadar, Mamori-neechan sudah membuka kemejaku dan menyeka tubuhku dengan air hangat.

"C-cukup, Nee. Aku… Aku tak mau kau perlakukan seperti ini."

Tak pantas aku mendapatkan perlakuan begini baik. Yeah, terutama setelah tadi sore aku membunuh orang. Mamori-neechan hanya tersenyum padaku dan menyeka wajahku dengan lembut. Apakah ini perlakuan yang wajar yang dilakukan seorang kakak angkat perempuan pada adik lelakinya? Ah, sudahlah.

"Apa gadis itu mengganggumu lagi, Sena-kun?"

Mamori-neechan meremas bahuku dengan keras. Seakan geram pada 'gadis itu'. Dia menatapku antara khawatir—dan marah.

Dia mulai membersihkan kukuku dari darah yang mengering dengan menggunakan lap basah. Perbuatan yang sia-sia. Ini sangat berlebihan, menurutku. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku menepis tangannya dengan lembut seraya memakai kaus dengan cepat.

Aku sudah melihat kilatan aneh dari bola mata Neechan-ku ini. Dia mungkin—ah, bukan. Dia pasti akan kambuh. Sebaiknya aku segera tidur dan mengunci pintu. Ya. Secepatnya sebelum Mamori-neechan melakukan sesuatu.

"Ya. Aku tak bisa lepas darinya, Mamori-neechan. Dia seperti candu. Kalau kau dekat-dekat denganku, suatu saat aku akan menyakitimu juga. Sebaiknya, kita tinggal terpisah." kataku dengan frustasi.

Mamori-neechan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Seakan prospek tinggal terpisah dariku adalah ide yang buruk.

"Aku suka kalau kau menyakitiku kok. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi dong, Sena-kun!"

"_**Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh vampir ini. Bunuh dia untukku, Sena. Dia hama yang amat menjijikkan. Bunuh dia."**_

Aku memijat kepalaku yang tiba-tiba merasa pening. Gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Memberikan perintah padaku untuk membunuh Mamori-neechan—orang yang kusayangi.

"_Doushite_? Kenapa?" tanyanya heran padaku yang mulai bertingkah aneh.

Aku harus menahan agar kesadaranku tak diambil alih olehnya. Tidak boleh.

"Gadis itu menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu, _Nee_." gumamku pelan. Sangat pelan—tapi kuyakin Mamori-neechan mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, bunuh saja aku. Aku tidak mudah mati. Bodoh sekali dia. Memangnya dia bisa melakukan apa saja dengan tubuhmu? Lagipula ia tidak di sini. Dia tidak bisa memelukmu seperti ini, kan?" balas Mamori, mengerucutkan bibirnya—sebal. Dia memelukku dengan erat hingga sesak rasanya. Apalagi tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku. Mamori-neechan juga seorang vampir. Jelas-jelas dia lebih kuat dariku.

Kaget?

Mamori-neechan memang vampir. Dia bertemu denganku dua tahun lalu di sebuah kapel tua. Aku mencegah ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menembakkan pistol berisi peluru perak tepat ke jantungnya. Mulanya, kukira ia wanita biasa yang agak depresi dan ingin bunuh diri gara-gara dikhianati tunangannya.

Dan benar saja—dia depresi. Itu memang gara-gara pasangan vampirnya—Youichi Hiruma, mati karena tertembak peluru perak. Yang membunuh tentu saja—'gadis itu'. Sejak saat itu, Mamori tinggal denganku dan sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku. Lagipula, ia tidak 'memangsaku' tapi dengan satu syarat.

"Sudah lama ya," cerocos Mamori padaku seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku tahu pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana.

"Sudah lama apa? Nee-chan dan Hiruma berpisah?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Segera beranjak dari sofa dan segera menuju pintu kamarku. Berniat menjauh darinya.

Mamori menggulung rambut pendeknya menggunakan sumpit yang dia ambil dari balik kantong apron pink-nya. Tindakan tidak berguna—toh walaupun ia tidak menggulung rambut cokelatnya, aku tetap bisa melihat leher jenjangnya yang indah. Indah dan memikat.

Apa semua vampir wanita tidak sadar kalau leher mereka sebenarnya indah? Mereka terlalu fokus pada leher mangsanya sampai lupa pada apa yang mereka miliki. Ini seperti peribahasa—kacang lupa pada kulitnya. Tapi memang, sudah jelas kalau kita melihat kue—kita akan lupa pada nasi. Mungkin begitulah gambaran perasaan mereka saat mereka melihat leher manusia.

"Ayo." ajaknya padaku.

Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku. Aku terjebak. Mau tak mau harus menuruti permainannya. Permainan konyolnya.

Karena dia lebih tinggi dariku, maka kau pasti akan tahu, apa yang ada tepat di depan wajahku sekarang. Ini sudah benar-benar di luar kendaliku. Tapi aku tahu, ini adalah keinginanku. Janjiku.

Nafasnya yang dingin mengenai tengkukku. Dia mungkin sedang menyeringai memperlihatkan taringnya yang putih dan bersih—tajam sudah pasti—saat melihat leherku.

Aku duduk kembali di sofa beludru itu. Mamori-neechan duduk di pangkuanku dalam posisi tubuh menghadap tubuhku. Dia memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak sabar—yang membuatku ingin tertawa. Biasanya dia begini kalau aku tidak membelikan kue sus pesanannya. Lagipula, mana ada sih—vampir yang makan kue sus? Aku tak habis pikir.

"B-baiklah, _Nee_. Aku kalah. Oke, bersiaplah. Aku main lambat." kataku akhirnya. Menyerah pada tatapan mata hijaunya yang indah.

Aku mengusap leher jenjangnya yang mulus. Membuatnya terkikik kecil. Jarang sekali kan? Ada _imouto_ yang bisa membuat neechan-nya bermanja-manja seperti ini?

Kemudian aku mencekik lehernya.

Mencekiknya dengan kedua tanganku. Membuatnya sedikit berjengit.

Mamori-neechan yang sudah membersihkan tanganku dari sisa-sisa darah yang mengering. Tapi sudah kubilang itu sia-sia saja. Aku akan membuat kukuku terkena darah lagi.

Aku semakin membenamkan buku jariku ke lehernya. Menggores leher mulusnya sampai lecet dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ukh… Apa yang kh-kh-kau lakukanhh hh…"

Membuatnya meringis kesakitan seperti ini memang bukan kebiasaanku. Tetapi—memang kalau melihatnya tersiksa membuatku terhibur dan bisa melampiaskan emosiku yang terpendam. Emosi, kebencian, ketakutanku seakan terhisap dan hilang bila aku menyiksanya.

Emosi yang kurasakan setelah tahu bahwa orangtuaku mati di tanganku—gara-gara 'gadis itu'. Kebencian yang kurasakan pada diriku sendiri saat tahu bahwa yang mengiris nadi Riku-kun adalah aku sendiri—gara-gara 'gadis itu'. Dan—ketakutan yang kurasakan tiap malam karena memimpikan hal yang sama. Memimpikan gadis berambut biru itu menjadi pengantinku di masa depan. Semua sirna jika aku menyiksa Mamori-neechan. Ini seperti candu. Aku tahu ini salah.

Ah, ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Vampir kesayanganku ini—_masochist_. Menyukai segala bentuk penyiksaan pada dirinya sendiri. Selalu meratap-ratap jika tidak diberi kepuasan lebih dalam hal penyiksaan.

Ini tak lain tak bukan adalah perbuatan pasangannya dahulu. Youichi Hiruma—yang dulunya adalah seorang yang mengidap _sadochist_—menyukai dan terobsesi untuk menyiksa orang lain. Syarat yang diajukan Mamori agar dia tidak memangsaku adalah agar aku memberinya kepuasan dalam hal penyiksaan.

Tuhan memang kreatif sekali rupanya. Menciptakan pasangan _sadochist_ dan _masochist_ ke dunia ini merupakan ide yang sangat cemerlang. Sudah maso, sudah sado—vampir pula. Benar-benar kreatif.

Biarpun begitu, aku tak dapat membunuhnya—dengan pistol perak sekalipun. Mamori-neechan terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh. Aku menyayanginya karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Dia kakakku yang berharga.

"Hiruma-kun… Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi ya? Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, Hiruma-kun. Aku minta lebih…" lirihnya.

Mamori-neechan mulai menceracau tidak jelas. Saat aku menyiksanya, ia selalu menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya yang mati itu. Membuatku kesal saja. Bukan berarti aku merasa cemburu—tapi lebih kepada perasaan aneh yang tidak mau kalah dengan orang yang bernama Hiruma itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, _Nee_?"

Aku menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar agar dia mendongak ke arahku. Salah satu tanganku menarik sumpit yang menggelung rambut cokelatnya.

Dengan satu hentakan, aku sukses menancapkan sumpit tumpul itu ke pahanya yang mulus. Membuat lubang kecil di pahanya. Darahnya merembes ke apron pink-nya. Darahnya mengucur deras.

Dia berjengit dan memasang tampang mengejek.

"Ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, Hiruma-kun. Kau tidak asyik sama sekali belakangan ini."

"_Etto_, Mamori-neechan… Aku bukan Hiruma. Aku juga bukan vampir. Aku hanya 'manusia biasa'. Memangnya Nee-chan berharap manusia biasa menyiksa Nee-chan seperti apa?" pertanyaanku tidak dijawab olehnya.

Dia sibuk memejamkan matanya. Menikmati rasa sakit saat darahnya sendiri merembes keluar.

Perkataanku juga sebenarnya bohong. Manusia biasa? Manusia biasa seperti apa yang menyimpan vampir _masochist_ di rumahnya? Membunuh orang tak bersalah tanpa sadar? Dan horee—jangan lupa manusia biasa macam apa yang tadi melihat kepala menggelinding tersenyum lebar kepadanya?

Jelas aku bukan manusia biasa. Aku manusia biasa—tapi kena kutuk. Entah apa sebutannya.

"Mengapa tak hisap darahku saja, Hiruma-kun? Ayolah… Beri. Aku. Kepuasan." tuntut Mamori-neechan padaku.

Hei, sejak kapan sih Nee-chan rabun ayam seperti ini? Dia dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Hiruma-Si-Vampir-Sado-Yang-Seperti-Iblis-Memang-Iblis hingga melupakan keberadaanku. Sena-Si-Manusia-Biasa-Baik-Hati-Yang-Kena-Kutuk.

Aku mengambil langkah drastis. Sumpit yang menancap di paha mulusnya kucabut paksa dengan tangan kananku.

**Crash.**

Aku menghujamkan sumpit kayu itu ke mata kanannya. Dia merintih tanpa perlawanan. Entah ini bodoh atau apa—tapi aku senang saat menyiksanya dan dia tak melawan.

"Oh… Oh… Errggh… Hiruma-kun… Oh…" rintihannya membuatku semakin menggila.

Aku sengaja tidak menyerang mata kirinya. Aku senang membanding-bandingkan—soalnya. Mata hijau kanan hancur dan mata hijau kiri masih bisa berkedip. Bukankah itu ajaib? Ini mungkin kejaiban vampir—atau aku saja yang berlebihan menganggap ini ajaib. Entahlah, belum pernah kupraktekkan dengan manusia sih.

Dua puluh menit kemudian merupakan pembuangan waktu yang sia-sia. Aku berusaha mencongkel bola mata Mamori-neechan supaya keluar tapi gagal. Aku malah memperparah lubang matanya—yang masih berisi bola mata—sehingga mengucurkan darah segar.

Apa ini juga keajaiban vampir? Oke, aku menyerah.

"Mmmh… Aku lelah," katanya sambil menguap. Dia beranjak dari pangkuanku. Sepertinya sudah tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai Hiruma.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin tidur. Oyasumi, Nee-chan." balasku.

**Pluk.**

Tepat saat aku berdiri, bola mata Mamori-neechan jatuh dari matanya dan menggelinding ke arah kakiku. Bola mata dengan kornea hijau yang indah.

Mamori-neechan hanya terkikik geli melihat bola matanya jatuh. Dia tampak janggal dengan lubang hitam—mengerikan di wajahnya—di tempat seharusnya mata kanan berada.

Dasar _masochist_.

Aku yakin besok luka-luka di tubuhnya itu pasti akan hilang tanpa bekas. Lihat saja besok. Bola mata hijaunya itu akan kembali indah seperti sedia kala. Sudah kubilang 'kan, keajaiban vampir.

Aku menghela nafas frustasi. Berakting menjadi vampir _sadochist_ memang melelahkan.

.

.

.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku seraya menatap gadis berambut biru pendek dan mengenakan gaun putih seputih tulang—yang tengah nyengir lebar padaku.

"Hihihi. Kau lupa ya, kita kan sepasang kekasih, Sena! Kau ini ya."

"_Ano_, aku bahkan tak punya pacar. Aku tidak populer di sekolah—bahkan jadi bulan-bulanan Tiga Bersaudara Ha-Ha untuk dijadikan objek kekerasan. Kau siapa sih?" tanyaku lagi—makin penasaran.

"Ini aku, lho! Aku. Suzuna Taki. Suzuna! Suzuna! Ayo sebut namaku."

"Su-zu-na?" panggilku, canggung sekali.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang, peluk aku, Sena! Ayolah. Sini mendekat padaku. Tak usah malu-malu." pintanya dengan mata berbinar.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Seperti ada yang mengendalikan tubuhku saat aku memeluknya. Mengapa aku mau memeluk gadis yang sama sekali tak kukenal? Aku merasakan perasaan rindu yang tidak kukenal saat aku memeluk gadis ini.

"**Bagus sekali. Dengan ini, kau selangkah lebih dekat denganku, Pangeranku,"** bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku mengenali suaranya. Suara gadis ini adalah suara yang selalu memerintahkanku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Suara ceria dan bengisnya. Gadis inikah yang membuatku begini?

Aku melepaskan pelukanku darinya dan memandangnya geram.

"Ternyata kau, ya!"

Dia tersenyum lebar. Rambut birunya yang pendek tiba-tiba memanjang—berantakan. Gaun putihnya yang semula putih menjadi kusam seperti terkena cipratan lumpur. Gaun putihnya yang anggun jadi rusak—compang-camping.

Aku mundur selangkah.

Wajahnya memucat. Matanya yang hitam berubah menjadi merah darah—menyiratkan kemarahan. Kukunya memanjang dan menghitam. Aku juga memperhatikan kalau lidahnya—lidahnya sedikit demi sedikit memanjang dan terjulur keluar. Lidahnya sampai menyentuh leher.

Dia mendesis pelan.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Pangeranku." sambil berkata begitu dia mencengkeram kerah bajuku seraya mengelus—ralat, menyayat pipiku dengan kukunya yang tajam.

Terasa panas saat darahku keluar membentuk guratan yang disayatnya. Perih. Aku—entah kenapa tak dapat menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku. Aku seperti dililit oleh tali yang tak terlihat. Dan—parahnya, tali itu terbuat dari besi sehingga sekujur tubuhku sakit sekali.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan namun pasti, dia menjilat darahku yang menempel di jari-jarinya. Aku menatap makhluk di hadapanku ini dengan takjub. Belum pernah. Belum pernah darahku dicicipi oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Oleh Mamori-neechan pun tidak—oleh diriku sendiri apalagi.

Dadaku berdegup kencang. Perasaan apa ini? Takut? Marah? Senang?

"Kenapa?" tanya Suzuna tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia tersenyum padaku.

.

.

.

Kemudian aku terbangun. Bersimbah keringat. Nafasku turun-naik tak teratur.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh—t-ternyata m-mimpi… Hosh, hosh…"

**Mimpi. **

Ternyata hanya mimpi. Benar-benar mimpi yang buruk.

Tetapi, hari ini lain. Hari ini aku tidak bermimpi menikah dengan gadis itu. Gadis mengerikan dengan wujud seperti _banshee_—hantu wanita yang sering meratap di depan rumahmu saat akan ada anggota keluargamu yang meninggal—itu menjilat darahku. Aku tak mengerti apa arti semua ini. Semua ini tampak rumit di mataku. Seperti teka-teki yang tidak ada jawabannya.

Saat keringatku menetes dari kepala dan turun ke pipi, aku merasakan perih yang teramat sangat di bagian pipi kiriku. Kusentuh pipiku dengan tangan kiri.

"Ouch—"

Saat itu aku tercengang. Darah. Pipiku berdarah.

Tadi itu mimpi atau apa? Mengapa begitu nyata?

Yang kutahu pasti. Yang kutahu dengan sejelas-jelasnya bahwa gadis itu, Suzuna Taki. Ya, dia. Dia menginginkanku. Dan—dia sudah datang.

'**Srreeg.' **

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah gordyn kamarku yang tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri.

Aneh.

Oke, Mamori-neechan tidak akan pernah berbuat iseng malam-malam seperti ini. Setidaknya—tidak lagi. Pernah satu kali dulu—hari pertama saat ia tinggal di rumahku—Mamori-neechan berdiri semalaman tepat di depan pintu kamarku. Ini bukan masalah, kalau dia tidak melakukannya 'setiap hari'. Pada kenyataannya, setiap pagi saat aku membuka pintu kamarku, aku menemukan Mamori-neechan tepat di hadapanku. Matanya menatapku seakan-akan dia tidak makan seminggu. Lapar. Serius—dan ini mengganggu.

Setelah aku memintanya tidak berbuat seperti itu, dia berjanji tidak melakukannya lagi. Aku mempercayainya, tentu saja.

Mungkin aku harus mengecek lagi kalau-kalau Mamori-neechan melanggar janjinya? Tidak berdiri di depan pintu dan alih-alih berdiri tepat di belakang jendela kamarku? Tetapi—dia bukan tipe orang—ralat vampir—pembohong. Aku turun dari ranjangku dan bergegas meraih gagang pintu yang letaknya hanya tiga meter dariku. Aku merasa konyol sekali sekarang.

**Ceklek.**

Dia di sana.

Mamori-neechan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Jarak di antara kami hanya tigapuluh centimeter. Sudah berapa lama dia di sini?

"Mamori-neechan?" panggilku—ingin protes, berharap dia tidak menatapku dengan pandangan lapar seperti biasa. Alih-alih tatapan kelaparan, aku malah menemukan dia menatap belakang punggungku dengan pandangan kosong.

Memangnya ada apa di dalam kamarku sih?

Dengan tatapan kosongnya, perlahan, Mamori-neechan menunjuk dengan telunjuknya ke arah ranjangku.

"Siapa **mereka**, Sena-kun?" tanyanya kemudian. Parau.

Aku refleks mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Ranjangku berderit kecil.

Aku bersumpah, tadi tidak ada apa-apa di ranjangku.

Ada dua orang anak kecil di ranjangku. Satu berkimono putih panjang dan satunya lagi berkepala botak dan bermata satu.

Anak perempuan yang mengenakan kimono putih panjang memiliki rambut merah kasar. Benar-benar kasar dan tumbuh sembarangan di kepala anak itu. Ada satu bagian yang lebat ditumbuhi rambut dan ada pula yang nyaris memperlihatkan kulit kepalanya karena rambut merah yang tumbuh, tipis sekali.

Si 'botak' bermata satu. Kurang jelas? Dia hanya memiliki satu mata besar yang berfungsi sebagai bagian wajahnya. Di wajahnya tidak akan ditemukan mulut dan hidung, karena dia sudah memiliki satu mata besar—dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Ah ya. Sepertinya bukan 'dua' anak kecil yang main di atas ranjangku.

Tapi tiga. Tiga—kalau dihitung secara rinci.

Si kimono dan si botak memainkan sesuatu di ranjangku. Mereka menggendong sebuah benda kecil seukuran dua buah genggaman tangan. Benda itu merah, berdenyut, memiliki mata, kaki aneh yang kuyu, ekor, dan tangan yang kecil.

Aku menelan ludah. Berusaha tidak muntah karena kedua hantu—mereka sebenarnya makhluk terkutuk apa sih—itu saling berebut untuk memakan **janin** manusia.

"Mereka diundang," desis Mamori-neechan padaku.

Tepat pada saat itu, kedua hantu tersebut menengok dan menatapku nanar dengan mata merah mereka.

"**Hai, Sena."**

Aku menoleh cepat ke sumber suara di belakangku. Di sana ada Suzuna—yang anehnya tersenyum manis. Mamori-neechan segera memposisikan dirinya di depanku. Menghalangi pandangan Suzuna terhadapku.

Pegangan Mamori-neechan di tanganku tiba-tiba lepas. Ia ditarik oleh si botak bermata satu yang entah bagaimana—bisa jadi sangat kuat. Hantu yang memakai kimono putih langsung menghujamkan kukunya yang panjang ke leher Mamori-neechan. Darahnya yang berwarna hitam pekat muncrat ke segala arah dan sedikit mengenai wajahku.

"Hei! Hentikan!" teriakku lantang.

"Khkh..., leppaskhh lepaskhh—an… Khek…" ringis Mamori-neechan tertahan. Ia berusaha memberontak namun sepertinya hujaman bertubi-tubi dari hantu kimono sangat berat untuk ditepiskan begitu saja.

"Satu sentuhan terakhir dan dia akan mati."

_**DORR!**_

_**Brug.**_

Mamori-neechan tersungkur tepat di depan kakiku. Aku terlalu shock untuk bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. Pistol? Siapa?! T-tapi hanya peluru perak yang bisa membunuh seorang…

"Mamo-nee? Ma-mamori-neechan?! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT DASAR IBLIS!" teriakku marah. Aku segera memojokkan Suzuna ke dinding kamarku. Mendorongnya dan mencoba mendominasi tubuhnya. Tanpa kusadari, kedua hantu tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa. Dan. Kenapa. Apa salahku dan kenapa kau lakukan ini semua? Kau membuatku gila!"

.

.

**-Suzuna POV-**

"Tenanglah, Sena. Percayalah padaku. Percayalah padaku. Hanya aku yang bisa kau percaya. Karena aku mencintaimu…" jawabku pelan.

Apa dia menangis?

Menangis untuk siapa? Untuk seorang vampir? Bukan untuk_ku_?

"Brengsek. Kau yang membuatku membunuh semua orang yang berharga bagiku. Kau—iblis. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa kalau aku berbuat salah padamu. Apa salahku?" tanya Sena serius. Wajahnya menyiratkan kehancuran dan kepedihan mendalam.

Oh, Sena. Hatiku hancur melihatmu sedih seperti ini. Ini juga bukan kemauanku. Ini salah takdir. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sena menatapku dengan benci dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Suzuna?! Jawab aku! Jawab!" teriak Sena. Ia mencengkeram kedua lenganku semakin kencang.

"Percaya padaku. Kumohon ikutlah bersamaku. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

"Percaya katamu? Percaya untuk apa? Lagipula setelah ini pun hidupku akan hancur!"

"…"

Aku hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan meredup. Jujur saja aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku jadi berpikir untuk benar-benar menyerahkan jiwaku pada iblis.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya. Mencoba percaya padamu, Suzuna." kata Sena—frustasi.

Mataku membulat tak percaya.

**Brug.**

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sena pun tak sadarkan diri.

Aku tersenyum puas.

"Sena, terima kasih."

Aku menang. Aku telah bebas dari kutukan ini. Aku bisa kembali menjadi Suzuna Taki yang dulu.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian yang menimpaku dulu. Saat aku pergi ke hutan bersama Hayato Akaba—yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hati. Aku lupa kalau malam itu, bulan bersinar begitu terang. Aku lengah. Tiba-tiba Hayato diserang _werewolf_. Ia meninggal. Aku putus asa.

Terjadilah perjanjian kutukan itu, di suatu hutan yang sunyi aku melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis. Aku sepenuhnya menjadi budak mereka. Aku menjadi _Banshee_. Perempuan hantu yang datang untuk menghisap jiwa-jiwa malang—pertanda kematian. Aku melakukan ini semua bukan tanpa alasan. Ini untuk menghidupkan jiwamu, Hayato.

Kemudian aku bernapas lagi. Semangatku muncul lagi saat tahu bahwa jiwa Hayato bersemayam dalam tubuh Yamato. Senyum hangat di wajah Yamato mengingatkanku pada Hayato. Kemudian kami mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih sampai akhirnya Yamato mati karena dibunuh vampir keji bernama Hiruma. Kuburu dan kubunuh vampir itu.

Takdir berkata lain.

Aku bertemu denganmu, Sena. Kau berbeda dengan Hayato maupun Yamato. Tapi aku tahu, Sena adalah kalian dan kalian adalah Sena. Kalian bertiga itu satu. Yang kutahu pasti, aku harus mendapatkan Sena apapun yang terjadi. Membunuh vampir lagi bukan masalah buatku. Karena aku mencintai kalian dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku.

Yang jadi masalah adalah, apakah aku akan mendapatkan kepercayaan Sena kembali? Apakah dia akan mengingatku sebagai kekasihnya—yang dulu? Karena 'kepercayaan' adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku menjadi manusia kembali.

.

.

**FIN.**

**A/N: Sekian fiksi rated M gue. Chapter depan akan diambil alih oleh author kita yang bernama Meongaum. Kira-kira dia bikin fic rated M seperti apa ya? Dan siapa pairingnya? Akhir kata, kalau berkenan, tinggalkan jejak dengan review ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
